Power of music
by Kamen Rider Yokai
Summary: What if victor had a secret long before he was forced to engagement with Victoria. What if it involved the land of the dead! Follow victor as he goes through the corpse bride with a hidden skill relating to his music. Victor x Emily. Musician victor.
1. Chapter 1

Music it moves you, inspires you, tug on emotions, and can either build you or destroy you. Victor von dort understands this very well. The ten year old who lived a very sheltered life was always seeing music in everything. That was when he discovered his ability. He can weave the music in any way to shape his world. Each song he played had a odd effect on him. When he plays a fast song his hair turns windswept as if he ran like the wind or a wind suddenly passes through. If he played a slow song time seems to slow around him.

As each song was played victor would notice that his world changed in suptle ways like when he played a song that was about harmony his parents seem to actually act like parents to him and not paranoid.

He didn't know it but a skeleton with a lone eyeball and a bowler hat was listening to his playing before it vanished when he stopped. His parents never noticed the power his music held but victor noticed it seemed like some kind of magic. He kept quiet as usually magic would have gotten him killed by the village. This being Europe the witch trials was in full swing.

Victor soon though would learn that his music had more of a effect on him than he thought. His eleventh birthday came and he gotten a dog as a gift. It was a young retriever of a black fur color. The von dort heir named the small dog scout as it always scouted out items victor needed like music sheets and ink. The young teen loved that dog. But than five years later the dog who was full grown if small died of disease. After the retriever was buried the sixteen year old could have sworn he heard the dog move but he had checked his pet himself the heart had stopped.

This was the first instance he noticed the undead but didn't realize it than.

Another few years went by and now twenty the young man soon realized his parents had distanced themselves from him it was like he was living with total strangers. He had went into depression and when his parents finally noticed they came up with a plan that unknown to them was doomed to fail.

They were going to marry him off unaware of the confidence issues their isolating had done to their son. The young man still played piano but his heart wasn't in it and his gift didn't activate. He had realized that his gift only worked when his whole heart was put in it.

The young man hardly left the house his whole life. He didn't know about the world outside and hasn't socialized with anyone at all he had no idea what to do and say to other people and how to act around others. This was why the von Dort's plan was going to fail. By their own hand. When victor received the news of his engagement to a Victoria everglott he realized his life was going to change a lot and he felt really unprepared for the change. His tale starts now.

(End chapter)


	2. Chapter 2

Victor sighed as he dressed in his suit. He was going to meet his supposed fiancé in a few hours and he just didn't feel like meeting this Victoria. He didn't know how to act around girls and didn't know how to talk with them. His own mother didn't give him a good example when she interacted with her husband. Like him their marriage was arranged and the von dorts seemed to have a tradition of it. He knew this was his parents last gambit of raising their child but he felt that he was not even prepared for going into the world at large. With a sigh he picked up his violin and music sheets before he went downstairs to head out.

The ride over was silent and his parents seemed to not notice the minute trembles through their sons frame. He was feeling nervous and inwardly panicking. Soon the everglott residence came into view. The place looked like it was falling on hard times and as he entered the foyer he soon learned the everglott family was rude and snobs. They seemed to be of the sort that would backstab you if you offended them. The only exception was Victoria who seemed like victor himself with his parents. It was like looking in a mirror to him as Victoria was as depressed as himself and unlike victor wasn't isolated. She was treated more like a servent than heir and the two did have some things in common but he felt like he was talking with his sister if he had one. When a lull of conversation died die victor came to a hilarious thought.

"Uh sorry if this seems rude but if Victoria and I try taking up the others family name and our names are so similar we might get confused as twin siblings" said victor shocking the room before Victoria seemed to come to the same conclusion.

"He is right if I become Victoria von dort I would be confused as his sister and not his wife!" Said Victoria. "Same if I become victor everglott this would embarrass our families with the rumors alone" said victor.

"How did we miss such a obvious problem" muttered Mrs. Von Dort.

"None the less the wedding must go one" said the elder everglotts.

Victor and Victoria both shared a uneasy look. Looked like the everglotts were stubborn and didn't care that much about others feelings. It was than Victor came to a realization. The elder everglotts were after his families standing and fortune possibly to bring back their own fortune and standing from the hard times they are going under.

This just made the von dort heir even more nervous because the elders looked desperate and even he knew that they were dangerous. Even the elder von dorts noticed making them more paranoid.

Soon they went to the church to rehearse the vows and wedding. Victor and his farther stood in the main room while the bride and her mother practiced in another room. Victor read the lines aloud and repeated them until he knew them by heart. But when Victoria came in to properly rehearse the wedding the nerves became to much and he fled taking his violin with him.

"Its just nerves mister everglott when he calms down he will be back" reassured Mr. Von Dort.

Victor panted holding his violin case and the ring that he was given to place on Victoria who seemed more like his sister the more they got to know each other. He stumbled when he ended up at a old oak tree on a hill. He slumped around the trunk as it started raining. He pulled out the ring and sighed spotting a hand shaped branch sticking out of the ground.

He didn't know why but he started to say his vows one last time at this spot it just felt right to him. Once done he placed the ring on the branch but suddenly he felt a tug and found himself trying to pry his arm out of the ground and with his strength he soon stumbled as he freed his arm only to go wide eyed at the limb clutching his wrist. It was a skeletal arm with what seemed to be a tattered wedding glove at the wrist. He turned his head seeing the hole that wasn't there before enlarged as rising from it was a blue skinned woman in a tattered wedding dress and missing a arm. Her hair also looked blue.

"I do" she said making Victor gulp as he realized that somehow he brought a corpse to life and he felt his fear take hold as he threw the corpse's arm off his wrist before taking his violin and running. The corpse bride followed him to a bridge where a flock of crows flew overhead. Victor realized he had run into a dead end as the bridge was collapsed in the turned around to see the corpse bride was now face to face with him.

"You may now kiss the Bride" she finished before the crows flew around them making Victor scream as it felt like the ground opened up taking both of them somewhere else.

(End chapter)

Sorry this one is shorter never saw the clip showing this part so until I see the whole movie this will be all your getting until I get more detail.


End file.
